


浴室的故事

by oneFinite



Category: RPS, 声入人心
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneFinite/pseuds/oneFinite
Summary: Olay浴室419分的产物
Relationships: 嘎龙 - Relationship, 阿云嘎/郑云龙
Kudos: 5





	浴室的故事

阿云嘎走进酒店浴室看到郑云龙正弯着腰在洗手，  
“大龙。”  
郑云龙关了水龙头，甩了甩手上的水随意回了一句，“干嘛？”  
郑云龙感觉背后有一个热源靠了上来，他转过身把手上的水往阿云嘎脸上弹了弹，“热，离我远点。”  
阿云嘎松开他往后退了一步，但就只退了一步。  
郑云龙刚刚是弯着腰的，转过来之后就保持着一点后倾的幅度，正要站起来，阿云嘎强行挤入郑云龙双腿间欺身吻了下去，郑云龙一个重心不稳跌坐洗手台上。  
“轻点儿！”  
郑云龙伸手抓住阿云嘎的头发往后扯了扯，阿云嘎停住了，双手撑在洗手台上俯视着郑云龙。  
“做吗？”  
郑云龙听到这话，往洗手台后面坐了些，让两个人的脑袋距离远了点，之后用一种挑衅的姿态说到，  
“求我。”  
阿云嘎还是直直盯着郑云龙的眼睛，  
“求你。”  
“准了。”

阿云嘎再次吻了下去，这次是温柔的。他轻轻地触碰着对方的唇，一下两下，就是不进入正题，憋得郑云龙受不了了，抬手按住他的后脑勺往他的下唇咬了上去。

气氛立刻变得旖旎起来。

阿云嘎被咬了唇笑了起来，  
“龙哥，别急啊，慢慢来，我飞机还早着呢。”

阿云嘎用舌尖描绘他的唇形后轻轻咬了一下，用舌尖顶开他的唇缝。郑云龙大方放对方进来，用唇含住对方的舌轻轻吮吸，不甘示弱。  
唇舌交缠，阿云嘎的舌慢慢扫过对方的上颚，在口中似有节奏般绕着对方的舌尖画圈，时不时轻咬吮吸，动作缓慢轻柔仿佛在食用一道精美的甜点，舒服得郑云龙不禁像猫一样发出咕噜声。

郑云龙的咕噜声取悦了阿云嘎，他知道相较于热烈地亲吻其实郑云龙更喜欢温柔的亲吻，像是情人间的低声倾诉，能安抚灵魂的一切，这是他爱的表达。

阿云嘎的手从郑云龙的衬衫下方伸了进去，掐了掐郑云龙腰上的软肉，笑了：  
“瘦了。”  
郑云龙隔着衬衣抓住放在自己腰上的手，  
“你胖了。”  
“咱俩体重守恒定律。”  
阿云嘎的手慢慢往上移动，突然又停住了，  
“龙哥，衬衫扣子解一下呗，不然不方便继续啊。”  
郑云龙双手一摊，一脸无辜，表示不关自己的事。  
阿云嘎使了个坏心眼，直接把他乳头一掐，痛得郑云龙一句我操就飙了出来。  
阿云嘎侧头咬了咬郑云龙的耳朵，一手在他胸前作乱，一手在他身下活动。  
“大龙，不可以骂脏话哦，你操什么呀，这个时候的主语应该是我才对啊。”  
“你个非汉语母语的闭嘴！”  
“闭嘴？我闭嘴了，它怎么办呢？”  
阿云嘎指了指郑云龙那已经对着自己起立的小兄弟。  
郑云龙不想和他扯了，他飞机是不急，但是自己的航班就在下午啊。  
郑云龙双手往阿云嘎脖子上一环，头往他肩上一靠，抬头舔了舔阿云嘎的耳垂，  
“好班长，好嘎子，嘎子哥哥，帮帮我吧。”  
阿云嘎的脑子“嗡”一下炸了。  
硬了，哪儿都硬了，于是故意道，  
“那绒绒是哪里不舒服了吗？是这里吗？”  
郑云龙挺了挺下身，用有点儿着急的语气说，  
“就是这里，你快帮帮我啊。”  
阿云嘎没回答，但是在郑云龙下身搓揉的手劲渐渐加大随后放开，再一只手解开了郑云龙的裤链，小家伙迫不及待地就弹了出来。  
阿云嘎用手开始撸动着，动作不紧不慢，这下郑云龙是真着急了，这真能憋死人，他挺了挺腰身，  
“你快点儿呐！磨刀也比你这动作利索啊！”  
“龙哥怎么又急了，我这不是要好好伺候你吗。”  
说完阿云嘎就蹲了下去，用舌头轻轻舔舐着郑云龙的柱身，让它沾满了自己的唾液，再将郑云龙的物件含进了嘴里，慢慢地一点一点吞得更深。  
郑云龙的胸口不断起伏，他被身下的动静刺激得不行，以至于感觉到温热的口腔包裹过来的那一瞬间，爽到头发麻不禁叫出了声。  
“嘎子！”  
阿云嘎其实也不太好受，因为郑云龙这玩意儿尺寸还是很可观的，但是他还在动作着，用一只手不断揉弄着两个阴囊，口中还在不断吞咽着让郑云龙更舒服。  
不一会儿，郑云龙大声叫道：  
“嘎子！你快起来！起来！”  
阿云嘎知道他快到了，将东西吐出一半，抬头看了他一眼之后反而吞得更深了，郑云龙被激得就这样射了出来。  
阿云嘎吐了一半留了一些，凑上去和他接吻，  
“唔…不要…腥…”  
“你自己的东西，我都不嫌弃，你还嫌弃？”  
“这东西气味儿不好闻。”说着像小动物一样皱了皱鼻子。  
阿云嘎亲亲郑云龙的脸颊，抓着郑云龙的双手往自己身下带。  
“该你帮帮我了吧。”  
郑云龙也不矫情，直接解开阿云嘎的皮带，准备起身，却被阿云嘎一按，  
“不用，你就用手先帮我就好。我舍不得。”  
郑云龙凑过去亲了亲阿云嘎的下巴，  
“是你，我都可以。”

阿云嘎按着郑云龙的后颈就是一个深吻，舌深入了对方的喉咙重重地舔压。郑云龙被迫仰起头接受，唾液从嘴角慢慢流出，忍不住伸手拍了拍阿云嘎，阿云嘎抓住他的手往自己的下身放。  
郑云龙的双手开始轻车熟路地活动起来，阿云嘎抱着他，让他靠在自己身上，用手拨弄着他的头发，时不时亲两下。  
郑云龙闭着眼，额头贴着阿云嘎的脖子感受他脉搏的跳动，听着他的呼吸深渐渐沉重，他也知道他快了。  
郑云龙突然大眼一睁，手上停止了动作。阿云嘎侧过头看着他，  
“我的小祖宗，你这又是要干嘛，这么折磨我，你很开心吗。”  
郑云龙哧哧地笑了，鼻子呼出的气息都打在了阿云嘎的脖子上，  
他轻轻地咬了咬阿云嘎脖子。  
“是啊，我最烦阿云嘎。”  
最喜欢阿云嘎，不见他不行，不想他不行，没了他不行。  
“嘎子，直接做吧。”  
阿云嘎看他眼神突然就变了，变得更深邃更锐利。  
一开始阿云嘎说做是开玩笑的，他考虑到郑云龙下午还要飞北京，他没想过真的要做。但是现在既然对方都这样邀请了，这哪有不做的道理。  
阿云嘎握住还在自己下身上紧握住的手，快速动了起来。  
郑云龙被射了一手，郑云龙正要侧过身去洗手，却被抓住。  
阿云嘎一手脱着郑云龙的裤子，一手抓着郑云龙的手朝郑云龙的身后带去。  
“干…干嘛？”  
“干你。”  
“我知道！我说我要洗手！”  
“不洗，就用它。”

阿云嘎就这样抓着郑云龙沾满自己精液的手，让郑云龙自己给自己扩张。  
郑云龙的脑子已经快浆糊了，这他妈是他第一次这样。在酒店的浴室洗手台上被阿云嘎抓着手给自己扩张，他清楚地感受到自己的手指和阿云嘎的手指在里面抽插按压，越进越深。  
“啊…嘎子…这样真的不行。”  
阿云嘎把郑云龙压在自己身上，自己看着自己的手指带着郑云龙的手指在后穴一点一点按压，穴口满是自己刚刚射出来的白色精液，这个画面刺红了他的双眼也刺激着他的神经，他身下已经又硬得不行了。他用哄人的语气说到，  
“可以的大龙，我的大龙最厉害了，我的大龙无所不能，这怎么会不行呢，来，再放一根。”  
不断地扩张和不断地深入，后穴能够容纳的宽度变得足够。  
突然郑云龙“啊！”了一声，整个人像被电了一下抽了一下，软了身子。  
“哎呀，大龙自己碰到了啊，我都还没进去呢，怎么就这么快碰到了啊。”  
郑云龙受不了了，强行把自己的手指抽了出来，环住阿云嘎的脖子，整个人像猫一样往阿云嘎身上蹭，  
“嘎子，求你了，进来吧，快啊。”  
阿云嘎也不再逗他了，万一真把人逗急了，苦的就是自己了。双手将郑云龙的双腿往自己腰上一提，慢慢把人往后放让他靠在后面的镜子上。  
对着入口，把自己一点一点送进去。刚进去一点，郑云龙的后穴因为异物的进入开始缩紧。阿云嘎用手拍了拍郑云龙的臀肉，  
“大龙乖，放轻松，是我啊，我进来了，你不欢迎吗？”  
为了让他更放松，阿云嘎隔着薄薄的衬衣去舔咬郑云龙的左乳，惹得郑云龙喘息连连，  
“右边…右边也要…”  
他自己还挺起身子把自己的右边往阿云嘎嘴边送，阿云嘎都忍不住笑了笑。  
“你放心，我怎么可能不会好好照顾另一边呢。”  
阿云嘎抚摸着郑云龙的背，和撸猫如出一辙，温柔体贴，他感受到郑云龙的身体越来越放松，于是身下一个猛地挺进，激得郑云龙惊叫出声  
“阿云嘎！”  
“在呢。”  
说着就要动起来以示存在，  
“等等！你先别动！我缓缓！”  
郑云龙心里骂着，“少数民族的生理构造是有优势一些吗我操！你妈的，老子快不行了！”  
“大龙，能动吗，我快不行忍不住了。”  
“你动吧，但是，慢…慢点儿昂。”  
得到允许的阿云嘎，当然是想怎么动就怎么动了。他掐着郑云龙的腰慢慢动了起来，先让他适应适应，随后逐渐加快了频率。  
整个空间只听见郑云龙背撞得支离破碎的叫声，阿云嘎的喘息声，和肉体之间撞击的声音。  
“啊…啊…嘎子你慢！…啊…你亲亲我…”  
阿云嘎俯下身去同他接吻，热情浓烈，他把郑云龙的舌包卷在自己口中，不断吮吸轻咬。  
同时阿云嘎下身一个重击，郑云龙甜腻地叫出了声，  
“啊～在这里啊。”  
说完又往那个点上一撞，  
“大龙，喜欢吗？”  
回答他的只有郑云龙不断的叫声，他很高兴。  
高潮来得又快又密，郑云龙又硬了起来，他忍不住想伸手去碰，却被阿云嘎阻止。阿云嘎把他从洗手台上抱了下来，让他背对着，后入。  
郑云龙没办法只好双手撑在洗手台上支撑着自己不被撞前去。阿云嘎一手揽腰抱着他，一手伸前去捏住他的下巴往上一台，强迫他抬头看镜中的自己。  
“大龙，你看，你被我干得多漂亮啊。”  
郑云龙抬头看见自己此时满脸潮红，平时那双清亮水润的眼睛，现在也是迷离失焦，整个人透露出情欲二字，身后的阿云嘎不断撞击着自己，表情欲罢不能。  
“我的大龙怎么这么漂亮呢，tei漂亮啦，你说对不对呀。”  
“你能不能不说话了！好好干你的！”  
“大龙，这我就太伤心了，你说得好像我不认真一样。”  
下一秒就一个更深地挺进，撞得郑云龙手臂一软，还好阿云嘎有一手一直揽着他，不然就趴下去了。  
“嘎子，你摸摸我，我难受。”  
说着又要自己伸手去摸，但是阿云嘎就是钳住他的手，不让碰。  
“乖，等我，我们一起。”  
“那你他妈能不能快点儿！你怎么这么久！”  
阿云嘎笑着咬了咬郑云龙的后颈，又亲了亲。  
“这我就当你夸我了。”

阿云嘎考虑到郑云龙等下还有航班，于是快速地在郑云龙身后抽插了几下，最后狠狠地挺了进去，就听见郑云龙闷哼一声，射了出来，射在了手台上。  
阿云嘎又快速拔出自己，全数释放在了郑云龙的身上。  
完事了，阿云嘎把人抱起来，知道刚做完的身体很不适，扯了两张大浴巾放在台子上，再把人放上去。  
郑云龙这才反应过来，他们俩刚刚就这样穿着衣服裤子都没脱的来了一发。他整个人懒懒地靠在镜子上不想动了，阿云嘎心甘情愿地帮他洗手，把毛巾打湿又拧干，帮他拭擦着身体，边清理着边嘱咐着人。  
“你回了北京之后和他们吃饭要少喝点酒知道吗？我知道叫你不喝是不可能的，但是一定要少喝知道吗？你不要拿出一个人要喝趴一桌人的量喝行吗？就喝三五个蔡程昱十个黄子就差不多行了可以吗？”  
“好了，知道了嘎舅。”

当晚，阿云嘎看着微信群里他们发的照片，看到郑云龙那个表情，他就知道说的话又被当耳旁风了。


End file.
